


The best birthday

by MaryLaRosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Wedding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sex Positions, Sexual Content, Smut, So Married, Top Severus Snape, Touching, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa
Summary: Severus celebrates his birthday with his husband Lucius.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	The best birthday

**THE BEST BIRTHDAY**

_9th of January 1999._

On a cold, snowy Sunday morning of early January Lucius broke his tradition of sleeping until midday and woke up before Severus. Usually it was his husband who woke up first, but today he made an exception because it was a very special day; Severus's birthday, the first one they were spending together as husbands. The snow was quietly falling outside and he was cradled securely in the warm, gentle arms of his Prince, his soft hand splayed possessively over the small of his back and his chin resting against his head. To him, it was Heaven. Their legs were entwined, for they 've fallen asleep after an intense session of love-making. He raised his head and kissed him softly on the lips hoping it would wake him up, but nothing happened. He only stirred in his sleep a bit, so Lucius kissed him again. This time he felt him moving underneath him and his arms slowly snaked themselves around his waist as he parted his lips and kissed him back.  
\- Mmm... Lu... - he murmured sliding his hands up his naked back and buried them into his silky hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.  
\- Happy birthday, my Prince. - Lucius whispered when they pulled apart, cupping his face into his hands and gazing tenderly into his black eyes. - I love you.  
\- Oh, Lu... - he breathed out tucking a fallen strand of hair behind his ear. - Every day with you is a happy one to me.  
\- I know, but today is your birthday. The first one we celebrate as a married couple. It 's a big thing.  
\- Lu...  
\- I know, I know. You don't celebrate your birthdays because it doesn't make sense to you, but I think this year you have more than one reason to change that habit. The war is over, the Dark Lord is gone and, most importantly, we 've gotten married after twenty-seven years of dreaming about it. It is worh of a celebration, don't you agree?  
\- Yes, it 's true. I 'm not a type of person for celebrations, but I just can't say no to my sweet angel.  
\- No, you can't. - Lucius smiled leaning in for a quick kiss. - The good news is that when I said _celebration_ , I meant our _private celebration_.  
\- So, you haven't spent a sack of Galleons on presents, have you?  
\- No, my Prince, I haven't spent a sack of Galleons on presents because you 've told me for at least a hundred times you didn't want them, but I did buy you Black unicorn's powdered horn. You said you 've ran out of it, so you can consider it a sort of useful present that wasn't, as you put it, _a complete waste of money_.  
\- You did? Thank you, my angel. I need it to brew some tricky potions and I forgot to buy it when I went to Diagon Alley.   
\- Luckily, you have a husband who always thinks of you.  
\- I 'll be eternally grateful for that. - Severus said kissing him softly.  
\- Well, I think you should be, because not every man would come up with such a wonderful plan for his beloved's birthday. - Lucius said a bit mysteriously.  
\- What plan? - Severus asked arching one dark eyebrow.  
\- I 've told you. Our private celebration. - Lucius explained smiling at him. - That will be my gift to you, my Prince.  
\- I like that kind of gift. - Severus admitted raising his head to kiss him again.  
\- Oh, yes, you 're going to like it very much. - Lucius said taking his wand from the nightstand and cast the charm required for the realization of his plan. - I 'll make your hottest wet dream come true.  
\- Oh... - Severus smiled casting him a playful glance and leaned comfortably against the lush pillows. Moving his beautiful silvery hair over his shoulder, Lucius knelt so that he was straddling his hips and bent down to kiss him. Severus grabbed him by the hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss impatient to feel his body on him. As they parted, Lucius rose and slowly began to descend onto him resting his hands against his bare chest. When he was at last seated in his lap ( sweet Merlin, what a magnificent sight it was), Severus closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath savouring the wonderful feeling of being enveloped in his warmth. He loved watching him giving pleasure to both of them in the same time. He let him set the pace and tried hard not to let his eyes fall shut so that he could watch him move up and down on him. It was incomparably better in reality than in his fantasies, no matter how vivid his imagination was. He moaned and shivered, his head falling backwards, those wonderful silver eyes closing and his hair spilling over his back. Severus smiled, enjoying the fact that he was the only one who could make Lucius Malfoy lose control and forget about decency, and caught him by the wrist of his left arm pulling him abruptly down for another kiss that erased the last shred of thought from his mind and left him breathless. As they broke apart, both fighting for air, Severus slowly slid his hands up his thighs, caressing the soft skin, and grabbed his cheeks while watching closely as he took him so eagerly that he could do nothing else but adore and admire him. His satisfied moans turned into shouts and incoherent words (one of which was his name and another was _Merlin_ ), and very soon he too started panting and calling for Merlin tightening his hold upon his hips. He could see by the blissful expression of his face how much did he enjoy feeling him so deep in his body and it only brought him closer to the climax. There were moments when he wanted to take him by the hips and assume control over the pace of thrusting, but he managed to restrain himself from doing so because he knew his beautiful angel didn't need his help in this particular task. And he was right. An intuitive lover that he was, Lucius leaned harder onto his arms and began moving faster, thus increasing the friction between them. It was driving him insane, in a good way. His grip on his cheeks was so firm that his fingers left imprints on the pale flesh and he was barely able to breathe when he raised his hips so much that he was almost out and then lowered them again in a blink of an eye, so that he found himself buried all the way in him. His eyes rolled in his head; such pleasure it was for him to be so amazingly deep inside the man who haunted all of his dreams from the day he met him. Just then Lucius did _something_ ; it was getting really hard to concentrate, to even think, but he noticed ( and felt ) the subtle change in his body position. He spread his knees even wider around him, straightened his back and somehow re-adjusted the angle of his hips. He rose slightly on his knees and, when he came down on him once again, he felt himself going even deeper than before. In that moment his heart skipped a beat ( or two) because he didn't remember if he 's ever been so deep inside in this position. Well, maybe he has, but the rhythm Lucius has set didn't allow him to remember anything else but him and the way he made him feel. If someone asked him what was his name, he wasn't sure he 'd be able to answer. Both him and Lucius were now gasping as if they lacked of air, constantly calling for Merlin eventhough it was quite pointless, for the only one who had the power to bring them relief was Lucius himself. Severus gripped the sheets and gritted his teeth, wishing to prolong the sweet agony as much as possible, but it didn't help, because his vision darkened and a strong shudder rocked his body. Lucius too trembled violently upon him, impaling himself one last time and arching his back as his opening clenched amazingly tight around him and they came together in almost the same time. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Lucius collapsed onto his chest, ehxausted, but sated. He ran a tender hand through his sweaty hair and caressed his cheek.  
\- Thank you. - he murmured kissing him with all the love he had for him. - You are amazing, my angel.  
\- Am I? - Lucius asked quirking a brow, still gasping for air.  
\- You 're majestic. - Severus whispered kissing him softly on the lips. - I love you, Lucius Malfoy. - he added giving him another kiss.  
\- I love you too, Severus Snape.  
\- I know. I 've never cared much for my birthdays and you 've made me look forward to the next one.  
\- I did my best. - Lucius smiled looking down at him.   
\- You always do, my love. That is why I am planning to spend all my future birthdays with you. - Severus smiled and kissed his husband one more time because he wanted it. - And _in_ you.  
\- Severus...  
\- What? Have you not enjoyed it?  
\- Of course I have, but I think we should get up because the _Prophet_ 's owl should soon arrive with the newspaper and I-  
\- No. - Severus said lightly brushing his lips with his. - I 'll give you a break, but we 're not done. It 's my birthday and I 'm planning to enjoy my wonderful present to the full. I want to see you losing yourself in passion once more, but this time in a reverse position.  
\- Reverse?  
\- Yes.  
\- Why? Don't you love to look me in the eyes while I 'm taking you so deep that you can barely hold yourself back from coming?  
\- I do. I adore it, but today I want to see you from another perspective.  
\- But then I won't be able to see your face and your eyes when you come. - Lucius complained.  
\- Just once, Lu. You have such a beautiful back. I want to see it arch every time you go up and then come all the way down on me.  
\- All right, birthday boy. - Lucius laughed laying down on his chest and covering his lips with his. His hands quickly found their way into his blond hair and he took control over the kiss, making it hard for him to breathe, which was really nothing strange.  
\- Severus? - he murmured between the kisses gently caressing his naked chest.  
\- Yes, my love?  
\- Happy birthday. - he sighed onto his lips and continued with his plan to make this birthday special for both of them.


End file.
